User talk:Exlonox
__TOC__ Hi i can see that you're enthusiastic about this site! Well we really need some help down at the forums and so any help will be greatful, thanks: We'll also need help at the Race Driver wiki as well. If you can help out there, thank you. Sorry, I'm not really into the 'Race Driver' series. Exlonox 21:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help, but honestly,(I'm not trying to vandalize, if that's what you think I'm doing) i don't like burnout.Bioniclefuron 17:54, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Changes Hi, its the parkster. Recently you've become a great member of out community and your sysop request has been granted. For the expansion of the site i thought it was appropriate to promote you. I see that you're already adding new content and I am very grateful. Now a big issue with this site, is its skin. I believe that it needs some drastic changes, and so here's what i want the skin to look like after. once this first draft is done, we can work on upgrades or tweaks, to make it better. Here it is: Now as you can probably gather, i made some changes by using basic imagery software. However for the final result i need a few things changing. Firstly can the criss-cross sections at the top be changed to a gradient. Can the gradient be the same as the logo's Burnopeida gradient (red to orange). Secondly all of the blue font needs to be changed to either orange or red, you choose and can all of the normal gray font be changed to white. I think that's about it. If there are any faults with it after this then we can discuss them then. Finally the site logo is really good. Thanks for taking the liberty of making the new main page logo, its really good. However the site logo doesn't need the "wikia" part, so could it please be removed. So thanks a lot for helping, its really appreciated. Also, now you're an admin can you put this on the end of your signature: and if you want your signature to be customized then i could do it for you, unless you would prefer to do it yourself. Thanks again, Ok then thanks. I could help you with the sig if you want to make it look better but if you're happy with it then that's ok. I see that you've added the orange behind the logo. Now i realize that i forgot to specify any changed to that and so now it looks a bit bright! I was wondering whether it could be a gradient like the custom skin before where its black at the bottom, which fades into orange. Thanks: Thanks, i really like the new orange links but could all of the text links be orange and not white as well. It's a bit confusing that's all. Also the widget bar, which says community is good, but can the "222 articles on this wiki" and the "Welcome back" be changed to white. If all normal text is white and then all links are orange then that would be really cool. Thanks. There are some more modifications, which i would like too but i won't bombard you with them. Just message me when you've finished those (above) modifications. Thanks a lot: Yeah I've got some more modifications, which need doing but i won't give you them yet. And yes thanks, its looking amazing. Ok well just give me a heads up and I'll send you the next lot of modifications. Thanks so much, its all coming together amazingly! Images. Yes, i am uploading images for the vehicles in the various games. I get my photos from operation burnout. Yeah there are still a few things, which seem to be hidden. I've done some print screen annotations again but on ething i haven't put on there, is that the image thumbs (box with image and caption) are still that really dark blue, which was on the old custom skin. Could this be changed to a grey, which is darker than the one behind this text but not as dark as a black. Maybe: #1a1a1a. That would be good. There may be some really small stuff after but as for the general skin, its amazing and i can't thank you more for it! Thanks: There you go: Thanks for the upgrades, they're really good. Now there is some stuff i want you yo look at at the forums and there is one more skin change, which needs doing too: The search box is really good but can the fill color be black and the blue border be changed to orange. Then can the arrow with the magnifying glass in it be turned to red please. Thanks a lot for the last week and your help. Burnout Legends Vehicle Image I got it from Operation Burnout Hi, its the parkster. Before i go i just wanted to say bye and ask whether you could do some small things for me while i'm away. Here's the load-down: 1. I was looking at the Too Human wiki, as it was on spotlight, and it had an amazing skin. However what i did like was the main page boxes. They have some sort of css style gradient on them. Check it out: Too Human. So i wondering whether you could do something like that for the orange title boxes and maybe a down gradient for the grey information boxes. We could even expand this to templates and make them look really awesome. However as i'm away you're going to have to go with what you feel is good and if my idea doesn't look right then adapt it slightly. 2. The thumbs for images are still the really dark bluey green color from the old custom skin. Could you please change them to the grey, which is used in the edit screen area please. Also the search box border is still blue. Could this be changed to black or really dark grey and the yellow arrow turned to orange please. I would greatly appreciative if you could do these things for me. Thanks a load and I'll be back in two weeks. Thanks for all you're help over the last week or two. Cya, I will, thanks! Cya! Well I'm off to Turkey and I'll be back in two weeks as you know. However I've got one last little present for you: There you go! Thanks so much for the last week or so, i can't thank you more. At least now you've got a break from me! Thanks, Burnout Legends You want to see the Burnout Legends Vehicle page That i edited and it's got Burnout Legends Vehicle Images from the whole entire game. sjtaylor65Sjtaylor65 14:33, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Oh by the way can you leave a message for the parkster when he comes back from his holidays? sjtaylor65Sjtaylor65 15:14, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Just tell him that I edited the Burnout Legends Vehicle article sjtaylor65Sjtaylor65 15:28, 23 August 2008 (UTC) You are Welcome You are Welcome sjtaylor65Sjtaylor65 15:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Burnout Revenge Why there's aren't many articles all about the Vehicles of Burnout Revenge? sjtaylor65Sjtaylor65 16:09, 23 August 2008 (UTC) New Bikes. I got the new bikes from Operation Burnout Also, I've just found out the stats for the Firehawk V4 and the FV1100 on a video at Game Trailers. Also, if you can, can you help me out at the Gran Turismo Wiki? Ok, thanks for helping me out. All i really need for now is a new skin and a new front page. Can you make the skin smiilar to the skin used here (I mean similar when using the gradientcy)? The colors should be black (or white), red, and blue. Is that OK? Pics Oh yeh thanks! I thought those pics on the forums were for the site's pic. Sorry for rejecting them! *slaps himself* Anyway, i like this one but can it have Burnopedia, and not the go fast crash big. Thanks so much! And the site logo looks better too. There you go, thanks. No sorry! What i said was, i wanted that pic to have the bikes but for it to say Burnopedia only! I was then adding that i didn't want the go fast crash big! Thanks, if you can change it. Thanks mate, Also, are you interested in gears of war? Especially the new one coming out. And also, I'm definitely getting paradise for my birthday, which is on the 23rd this month!!! Thanks a load. And no i haven't :( Also i was wondering what you think about this: A Burnopedia clan? A clan is an online gaming group. I'm saying, have one for this site and everyone with Xbox Live, which is most of us, and PS3 online, which is you and probably others too, have races against other clans or just promote or have fun in paradise online? That's the general idea. Nothing serious, just fun and promotion of the site. That was my idea, so what do you think? I'm still in the process of doing all of that. Wikia seem a bit slow and a reply a week is the average speed so far! So patience is going to have to be large here. Skin testing To test a personal skin, use - you can put code in there. It will overlay it on the current Monaco skin, but only for you. Kirkburn (talk) 19:12, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Poll design For a few pointers on redesigning the poll, try searching for /* poll stuff */ on http://www.wowwiki.com/MediaWiki:Common.css and http://www.wowwiki.com/MediaWiki:Monaco.css - that's how we did it. Kirkburn (talk) 14:13, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome. I am very good at making edit changes to wikis, I have lots of experience from when I joined up on the Guild Wars wiki. Anyways, a suggestion, trying to follow your talk page left me reeling. You should try to respond to something on your talk page in the SAME talk page. This keeps the discussion all at one page. When responding add an additional : for every response. For instance, this is the first response. :This would be the reply to that. ::This would be a reply to the reply. :::And so on. This formats the conversation neatly all in one place, and if you go to your preferences and set up the option to "watch pages I edit" (it's on the watchlist tab) you will get an e-mail stating when someone reply's to their talk page (that you posted on) and you should automatically get an e-mail when they post on your talk page. Just a heads up. Rappy talk 14:42, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I look forward to your future contributions. Do you have Burnout Paradise. If so, have you checked out the Burnout Bikes page? Anyway, welcome to the Burnopedia. ::Yes I do, I am currently at 101% game completion, and look forward to contributing as well. What I see you guys are starting (not sure when it was started) is to add other Burnout games to this wiki... if it will stay that way, there needs to be a main page for each individual game, all linked to the main index.php of burnoutparadise.wikia.com, and there needs to be a page naming scheme set up for each game, as well as disambiguation pages for similar cars in the 5 games. Looking at I notice pages that have been added for cars I haven't seen/heard of before thinking they are in Paradise City, only to go to the page and realize it was from Burnout 2. If the page was named in a sense to show what game it was for, this confusion could be eliminated. At this time, most people coming to this wikia will be from new users that are looking for information for Paradise City, not previous games, but nostalgia could hit a few of the hardcore Burnout players that want information on previous games. A little work, and this wikia can be well organized and easy to add contributions, but then again, this is all my own opinion, and may not be the wishes/wants of the founders/other admins/sysops. Let me know what you think, and I can see about possibly helping out where needed if any of these changes sound like a good idea to undertake. BTW... good job on the skin, not sure what it looked like before (base wikia?) but it looks real good now. One other thing I just noticed, on your main page you linked to the bike page, you don't need to specify the entire URL to do that, a simple link to Burnout Bikes would work like so Burnout Bikes... less code and easier to remember. Rappy talk 23:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure the other admin would like to see your ideas. You should start a thread on the forums for everyone to toss around ideas. Another thing I notice you guys use templates for your sig's like , only problem with that is that it leaves out the time and date you posted the comment, all of you guys can change this part of your signature in the options (raw signature) instead of using the template, and when you use ~~~~, it will still show your template as well as the time/date you signed it. Look into that and I can help you set it up that way as well if you need it. Rappy talk 23:31, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :I did look at your signature code. I noticed it was breaking at times (namely here when you added the * like everyone else) and fixed it for ya, it shouldn't lose the "table borders" anymore and should stay all on one line now. Now to find an easy way to add the time to have everyone happy =p Rappy talk 12:07, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Well i asked the guy from wikia to come down to the forums and sort it out there but he hasn't! Anyway, i think we're doing just fine for now, so i can live. Also good news; I'm getting burnout paradise tomorrow and maybe my xbox live back too!!! Can't wait, I'll give you a heads up on Wednesday or tomorrow if i find the time! ;P Cya, First Impressions OMG it is absolutely amazing! I love it! I've been playing for about 5 hours in total and I'm on my B class license at the moment. There are some really crap cars and i don't like the aggression type at all as they're too sluggish when it comes to handling. Also speed isn't my favorite as the boost is screwed! But what wins my heart is the stunt class, which are the best for decent handling, constant boost (almost) and relatively quick and strong. So at the moment I'm using the Hyperion Rattler, which is awesome, and I'm downloading bikes at the moment too. So once that's all sorted I'll be able to meet up online and we can have a game or too. Now that I've played it, i can help a lot more around the site and so it won't just be you! So yeah, amazing game, just what i wanted! P.S. I absolutely hate marked man! ::Marked man is where the agro type vehicles shine. The Rattler is a great car up until you get the Criterion Touge, that is my absolute favorite vehicle in the game. (A class I think though) Rappy talk 01:48, 25 September 2008 (UTC) User boxes You're welcome for creating the template =p, I see you are using it already. Rappy talk 23:28, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Your Sig I found a way to add the time to your signature without too much problem. You'd have to it with ~~~~~ and add } to your template AFTER the and BEFORE the box formatting. I can do that for you if you want. Then all you'd have to do is when you sign. You should be able to add that to your preferences and it still work, I will test that out and let you know. Rappy talk 21:57, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Tested, adding it to your preferences in any way will add the huge block of code here. Your template has been changed. It still works as normal... will show: :: :but, if you add ANYTHING after the template name it will show up correctly without adding the code... in other words will show: :: :on the page. I will try and let the other admins know. Please use this from now on if you can. That way people know when you signed it, and it actually looks decent. Cheers. Rappy talk 22:12, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Skin issue At the top right where it shows your signed in name and talk page links there is also a link to Watchlist, but it's black on black, can we change that to #FFFFFF? Rappy talk 22:23, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :That wasn't it... that was a border somewhere. Also, please try to keep all conversation on one talk page, I didn't realize you even posted on mine while I was editing yours =p Rappy talk 22:31, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::I can't get it to work. BTW, does it not alert you when someone edits on your talk page? :::Only through my e-mail, and I didn't have my e-mail program open. The main thing with that is, if someone wanders to this page or my talk page, they will see the entire conversation all at one place, rather than having to switch back and forth between pages to understand what was being said. As far as the skin... I will look at the monobook.css later and see if I can find it in there, there has to be a setting in there somewhere. Rappy talk 19:56, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Yes that's what it does! It shows the time you sign or use it, so every time you look at it or refresh it, it will set the current UTC time that you posted. So it should work in you sig. Keep it for Crashbroke though, unless he wants to change it. Only helping. Main Page Looking at the logs, it seems that Anus is the right Main Page, but Crashbroke deleted it. You should be able to reverse the delete and revert the page to Main Page again. I hope I am not jumping the gun, but if I am right Crashbroke screwed up by deleting it and not following the logs. Rappy talk 14:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Rappy is right, you have to restore "Anus" because it's the right Main Page, and then rename it to "Main Page", and get the true main page. 15:43, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Glad to see it was finally fixed, I was at work all day and couldn't do anything about it (even more so due to the fact that I don't have rights to restore a deleted page/file) Rappy talk 20:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Burnopedia Clan Parkster and I have agreed on making a clan for the wiki. We need some help with it. The photo should look like a Carson GT Concept with a orange background, similar to the background of the pic with the Rai-Jin. Also, Parkster and I are managing the Xbox360 side, we need you to manage the PS3 side since you are someone we can trust. The page is called Burnopedia Clan,check it out. It looks good, what i had an idea for is switch the orange for the grey in the background because if you take out the word clan, you got another photo for the front page. I wish for something different. Still, good job! On second thought, that's not what i thought. what is a pure black, make that a gradient orange. Move "Burnopedia Clan" down and turn the color of burnopedia red or to a white. OK, it's getting better. Remove the orange from the middle where it was first like concrete, and put the orange where the bottom black is. One final edit. Start the gradient at the bottom where the concrete ends at the bottom. Note, where ends is not just a line, you'll see what I mean. That's is all of my requests done! I is complete! Vandalism (again) Hey Exlonox, as you can see at recent changes page, Eicchio returns to make vandalism on the wiki. I mark a lot of pages and they are in Category:Candidates for deletion. By the way, admins must recuperate some pages, because this vandal renamed Rappy's user page and talk page to templates, and all my subpages. Also, don't delete MAIN PAGE LOL, because my talk page history is there.. rename it to "User_Talk:Playsonic2". This vandal is coming here only to make bad things.. 16:20, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : I'll take a look at it. Kirkburn (talk) 18:51, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Nothing, It's perfect now. 19:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Spelling Yeah go for it! The better spelled the better the content. If you find anymore across the site then take the liberty of correcting it. Just don't change any major content, unless it needs expanding on of course! As for assistants, they're usually given to users who are really helping but aren't experienced or been around enough to gain sysop. Sysops are held by RfA's and requests but all will be denied until we gain more users. Assistants however, we need to talk as an admin team. So I'll make a new section of the forum for Assistant flags. Also could you make a cool box and picture for the forum stuff, just like the one you did on the NFS wiki, which was amazing. Oh and before you ask, yes Rappy can become an Assistant ;) :I Can Has Cheezburger? Hi i was just checking by to say that the sidebar needs to be changed once an agreement has been reached. If there are any concerns then raise them on the forum unless vandalism has occurred. In which case, you can edit them freely, but for now can you leave the sidebar thanks. Regards, Skin Hi, I was looking at your skins at the Gran Turismo Wiki and NFS Wiki, It's a great job! I was wondering if you can help me with a skin.. I'm not very good creating skins. At the moment, I'm doing some changes on a Spanish wiki: The Metal Gear Wiki. I want to make a monaco skin for it, can you help me? I think you know what game is it.. I want a simple skin, only this :P 10:14, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome template has been changed, no need to put 2= , just put =) Clan Involvement I just got sliver today, so i wont play online until i get gold again. I'll still help in the rules and such things like that. Not only that Ill be offline from Friday (Halloween) to midway through Sunday because I'm going to Improv Camp! Mirror's Edge Wiki Hi Exlonox, i was just wondering whether you are interested in the new upcoming game: Mirror's Edge. The reason why is because i would like a huge favor to be done please. As you're amazing at creating skins on various sites, i was wondering whether you could make one for the Mirror's Edge Wiki. It would be the monaco sapphire skin but instead of everything being blue and white, it'll be red and white. Basically monaco scarlet! So if it's OK, could you create this skin (the coding) and then send it to me here please. This would be a great help and i would appreciate it so much. Regards, PS3 Hey, my brother said you sent him a message over the PS3 the other day looking for me. Did you need me for something? :No, I just wanted to play with you if you were on. ::Ahh, lately my brother plays Burnout more than I do. I have 102% for Burnout and more than half the trophies for it. I am waiting for Eastwood to come out and I will be playing more often. My brother, however, is fairly good as well and I am sure he wouldn't mind playing with you from time to time either. :::Yeah, I haven't been playing lately unless one of my friends is playing. (I've been exploring LittleBigPlanet.) The clan should get a big enough group to make it much more fun. ::::Same, I've been playing Midnight Club:LA and Spore, as well as Guitar Hero: World Tour lately. Waiting either for Eastwood or the Legendary Cars to release. Admin-only editable template MediaWiki:Recentchangestext needs to be changed both here and on M.E. wikias... since parkster doesn't seem to want Community Portal on either site. :Have you talked with Parkster about the Community Portal (or lack thereof)? I want to know his reasoning behind not having one. I think it is useful, if not neccesary, for the wikis to have.